nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Owens
Cole Owens is a 16 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Cole grew up with a relatively well-off family. His father was a doctor, and his mother a lawyer. As he grew up, Cole became very close to his brother Wes and his sister Crystal. Cole being the oldest, took responsibility of the family, watching over his siblings and feeding them/taking care of them. While he loved his siblings and didn't always need to take care of them because of the maids/nannies they had, Cole's true dream was to one day become a singer. Fame As he continued to grow, Cole became more and more interested in music and singing. In high school, Cole was apart of his schools drama and choir groups. He participated in every play, landing many different lead roles. However, Cole's parents would never come to his shows, even if his siblings did. Cole decided that he had to aim higher in order to gain his parents approval. When Cole was 15, he auditioned for one of the show "Idol 5015" and made it all the way to the top. Not only did he win, but he was offered contracts by many record labels. Cole eventually joined a label and was instantly put to work to make an album and go on tour. While Cole loved the work and the music, he didn't get much with his family. However, Cole's parents encouraged him to sing, to keep working harder and harder. Eventually Cole figured out that his parents wanted him to work in order to make more money, not just for himself, but for them as well. Argument Gone Wrong One day when he was home for a break, Cole decided to confront his parents. He began to argue with both of them, claiming they were taking money from him and using him and something he loved dearly for their own gain. Cole began to get more and more angry as the argument continued. Finally Cole screamed "ENOUGH!" and from his lungs, he could feel a strong force coming up as he screamed that word. The force released from his mouth and knocked both of his parents over. Cole's brother and sister saw this and were in shock. In fear of what he had just done, Cole decided to leave and never return. He ran out of his house as his brother and sister tried to catch up to him. Becoming A Nexus Student Cole ran as far as he could before falling and hitting his head on a small rock. When Cole awoke next, he found himself in a lab. Cole was told that he would be safe and that he would learn to control his abilities. He was warned about raising his voice for the time being as to not harm anyone on campus. Physical Appearance Cole is a 5'4" dirty blonde haired boy. He is very preppy and almost always wears a scarf over his neck, even during espionage and combat practice. Cole is very thin, this is because even though he was a cook back home, he suffered from anorexia, which was never talked about with his family. Personality Cole is very flamboyant and can be somewhat self-centered. However, Cole is also kind, and will stand up for those in trouble. Cole is openly gay, never feeling shame because of it, even when he was back home before Nexus. Cole will stand his ground no matter what. If you want to stop him, you'd better hope he gets sick, if not, he can use his powers for quite a decent amount of time. (Singers lungs) Powers and Abilities *'Sonokinesis-' Cole has the power to manipulate sound and sound waves to create a wave of pressure in front of him by screaming. His force is relatively strong and if used for an extended period of time could really harm someone. Paraphernalia * 'Escrimas-' While Cole finds them unnecessary, he was given a pair of escrimas as weapons, should he ever need them for close combat if he cannot use his powers or is out of energy, or if his attacker is already too close. He can pull them back to him with magnetized bracelets that he wears (which he finds tacky), allowing him to throw them if needed. Relationships Family Cole was once vying for his parents approval, before he was taken to Nexus, Cole was no longer close to his parents, and possibly no longer close to his two younger siblings whom he loved very much. Trivia *While Cole has no memory of being a singer or a cook, he hums many tunes to himself and also cooks for himself. *Cole does not remember being anorexic or having any of those feelings and eats more than he used to. Schedule First Year # Math II # Art I # Japanese II # Biology II # Basic Combat # Psychology # Espionage I Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced